


Anchor

by Aeres_Oswald



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Martinski, Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeres_Oswald/pseuds/Aeres_Oswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is Stiles' anchor.<br/>“He can’t hear you, Lydia. Why can’t you understand that? Stiles isn’t here. It’s just you, and me. And I’m afraid that you have gotten yourself into quite a mess.” The Nogitsune smirked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so. One. I apologize for the formatting, I am posting this with an ipad. Two. This is my second FanFic. It's not fantastic, and it's totally not going to actually happen like this, because it seems much too easy. Plus, I wrote this in like 2 days. So be gentle, and enjoy. Or don't. Have a good day.
> 
> Another short chapter will be up by tomorrow hopefully.

Lydia slowly walked towards the door, her hand shakily reached for the knob. She put her hand down, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.  
“You’re his anchor.” Deaton’s words rang through her head. “So, bring him back.”  
She exhaled and gained her composure. Again, she reached for the doorknob, slowly turning it, tensing as the door squeaked, she bit her lip and pushed the door open enough to slide through. “S-Stiles?” She whispered. She cleared her throat. "Stiles?” She said more confidently, straightening her back.  
“Lydia?” Stiles said coming out from behind a corner and slowly walking towards her.  
____________________

Stiles was lightly hitting his head against the door of the locker that he was trapped in. “Let me out.” he hopelessly mumbled between shaky, grief stricken breaths. He wiped a tear away and continued hitting his head, lightly on the door, when he heard her. “Stiles?” He barely heard it, but he did hear it. “Stiles?” the voice came again.  
“No no no no.” He whispered. Fiddling with the lock inside. The next word he heard filled him with despair.  
“Lydia?”  
That was enough to send Stiles over the edge, he pounded on the door with all his might, kicking it as hard as he could. “Get out of here.” He shouted, wishing she could hear him. “Lydia. Leave! Please!” He shouted hopelessly and continued battering the locker door, determined to save her.  
____________________

“Lydia. Help me.” He said.  
"Is it really you?" She asked him.  
"I-I don't know where I am. What happened?" He questioned. But, there was a darkness in his eyes. Lydia didn't know how, but she could tell that something was off.  
“You’re not Stiles.”  
"Lydia, I am. It's me."  
"Don't lie to me. I know my friend, and as much as you try to act like him, you- you can't be him." Lydia said, stumbling over words. The Nogitsune suddenly laughed.  
“Maybe you are as smart as Stiles seems to think you are.” He said smiling, circling her like a vulture.  
“I’m not afraid of you.” Lydia said.  
“You’re right, Lydia.” He sneered. “You’re terrified.” He said leering in her face. “You don’t know how to save him, and that terrifies you.” He smirked. “You know, you’re the one person Stiles has begged me not to touch. I mean, he doesn’t want me to hurt the others. But you. You in particular...” He trailed off. “It honestly, has taken all of my self control not to come running to you and kill you. To get rid of his anchor.” He emphasized the last word.  
Lydia looked down, trying to figure out what to do. Deaton hadn’t exactly told her how she could help bring Stiles back, just that, somehow, she could. “Stiles, I-” She started, but was promptly cut off.  
“He can’t hear you Lydia.” The Nogitsune shouted suddenly. “Why can’t you understand that? Stiles isn’t here. It’s just you, and me. And I’m afraid that you have gotten yourself into quite a mess.”  
"I-I" Lydia started, struggling for words. And for once in her life, none came.  
The Nogitsune laughed again. "Oh, this is too good. Let me just guess. You came here all alone, right? Because you thought that, what’s the phrase? Coup de foudre, you actually thought that would work? Love at first sight?" He laughed again. "Oh Lydia. How wrong you are." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a silver switchblade, the handle fit perfectly in his hand.  
"Stiles. Don't. You're stronger than he is." Lydia said, eyeing the blade as he flicked it open. "Please."  
"So, uh, do you want a head start? Or should I just kill you right now?"  
Lydia knew the Nogitsune was faster than she was, but she just needed to get far enough to scream. With that thought, she turned on the ball of her foot and began to run. But, the Nogitsune tackled her almost as soon as she began running. He roughly flipped her onto her back, and laid his body ontop of her as she struggled. With one hand planted on the ground, he put all of his weight onto her, her hands pinned between them. Lydia took a deep breath getting ready to scream. Before she could let it out, the Nogitsune pressed his lips against hers, Lydia tensed, then fought even harder to get him off of her. He pulled away from the kiss. "You held your breath." He smirked as he shifted his weight off of her.  
She felt her chance and jerked her body away from him in a desperate attempt to free herself but something cold slid between her ribs. The sensation was odd, wrong, an invasion. The Nogitsune sat up, still sitting atop her. It was then she felt the warmth as it pulsed through her chest and stomach, a burning liquid.  
Lydia looked down to her rib cage, as she feared, she saw the handle of the knife sticking out, the blade angling upwards. She could hardly breathe, and when she did blood bubbled around the knife. “Stiles.” She gasped. The Nogitsune grasped the handle and turned it slightly causing her to cry out in pain, her eyes began watering. The taste of blood arose in her mouth. “Help.” she whispered.  
____________________

“Lydia!” Stiles cried out. The locker door was barely budging. “Don’t you dare touch her!” He screamed. He heard his own laughter. He wasn’t sure if he was laughing at him or at Lydia. Either way it just fueled Stiles’ anger. He paused to catch his breath and to listen to the conversation.  
“Stiles, I-” Lydia said.  
“He can’t hear you. Why can’t you understand that?” he heard him yell. It sickened him to hear his own voice yell at her that way. He wished he could help, but he was the monster here.  
“I can hear you.” he sobbed. He hit the locker once in frustration. “Lydia. Please, get out.” he whispered.  
“-You came here all alone, right? Because you thought that, what’s the phrase? Coup de foudre--”  
“Coup de foudre?” Stiles mouthed.  
“Love at first sight.” The reply came. "Oh Lydia, how wrong you are."  
Stiles angryily wiped tears from his eyes and kicked the door once more. "Stiles. Don't. You're stronger than this."  
"No no no. Lydia, Lyd- what's happening!" He shouted. And once again started beating against the door.  
"Stiles." He heard her, he could practically hear the pain in her voice.  
His loneliness, sorrow, and fear left his body, and he was filled with a desprate rage. "Get. Away. From. Her." He yelled, each time kicking the locker.  
Light spilled through the the bottom of the locker, the metal jarred out of place.  
____________________

"He's not going to help you, Lydia." The Nogitsune spat out. "Why do you keep trying to talk to him. You're wasting your strength. He's dead." He grabbed the knife forcing it forward. Lydia cried out in pain, turning her head to the side she spat out blood.  
"You're wrong." She choked out. He stood suddenly, relieving the pressure from where he had been sitting on her. This action brought on a new wave of pain, once again she tried not to choke on blood. "Stiles!" She cried.  
"You and Scott, and everyone, you realize, the only way to get rid of me, is to kill me, right?" He said pacing next to her. "And doing that would kill him as well. See. That's why he was the obvious choice. Sheriff's son, best friends with a werewolf. No one can touch us." He said smiling. "So, you're going to die for nothing. And I will continue wreaking hav-" he grabbed his forhead and stumbled a bit. He shook his head, looked down at his hands, then over to Lydia.  
____________________

Stiles almost laughed as dust danced in light around his feet. The corner of the locker was buldging out, he continued to kick it, each time the metal bending a little more. He didn't know what would happen when the locker door broke open, all he could see was the familiar view of the boys locker room, but he knew he wasn't really there. Would the Nogitsune leave? He'd still have his Frontotemporal Dementia to deal with, and that thought alone almost threw him into a panic attack, ready to give up again.  
Once again, Lydia's cry pulled him from his musings. He was so close, and as far as he could tell, he was the only one who could possibly help whatever was happening to her.  
"-you're going to die for nothing." He heard the Nogitsune say.  
"One. Two. Three!" Stiles threw his body at the door with all his might and locker door finally gave way. Stiles felt his body fly through the air, hit the ground, but then he found himself standing.  
____________________

Feeling dizzy, Stiles shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He didn't feel right, like he could collapse at any moment. He looked down at his hands, to his surprise they were covered in blood. He quickly scanned his body for a possible source. He looked over his surroundings before his eyes landed on Lydia, a pool of blood forming around her. "Lydia!" He yelled. His mouth went dry, which he didn't think was possible. He ran towards her, but, he didn't get very far before falling over. He got up on his hands and knees, he slowly crawled over to her, wishing he would go faster, but, he knew that if he lost consciousness he would be even less help. Stiles gagged as he got closer to the blood, he cringed as the it soaked through his jeans.  
"Hey, hey Lydia." He said gently stroking her face. "Lydia, please wake up. Please don't- don't be dead." He gasped. "Lydia I don't know where we are. An- and, I just- Lydia. Please." Sobs racked his body. "I don't know what to do." He cried quietly. He felt her neck for a pluse. It was faint but there. He looked at the knife, he slowly put his hand around the handle. "I am so sorry." He said as he blinked the tears from his eyes. Stiles pulled the knife as gently as he could.  
Lydia coughed, and blood tricked out of her mouth. "Stiles." She strained.  
"Lydia, Lydia it's me." He said placing his hand gently on the side of her face.  
"No." She pleaded. "Just let him go."  
"Lyd, it is me. C'mon." Stiles pleaded with her, but her eyes closed. "Lydia no no no. God, please." He cried. His eyes teared up, and he was beginning to feel dizzy again. He moved away from her. He reached into his pocket, "Thank you thank you thank you." He breathed, and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. With his hands shaking, he hit number 3 on his speed dial. The phone rang.  
"Sc-Scott?" He stammered. The line was silent. "Scott. Please."  
"Stiles? Is that really you?"  
Stiles breathed a shaking sigh of relief. "Yeah, it's, it's bad, Scott. Lydia is, she's dying. And and I don't think- I can't. I don't know where we are." He said, breathing quickly.  
"Okay, Stiles. We're coming, just hold on. Tell me wha-" Scott had been saying, but Stiles hearing went fuzzy.  
"Scott. I-" Stiles managed to get out before his world went dark.  
____________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Here it is. It's not great. And I wish I could go back and edit the last chapter. But whatever. Haha Have a good day!

Scott and Allison were leaning against the black SUV, looking up at a small, abandoned warehouse. Neither of the spoke for a while.   
"Why didn't we just follow her?" Allison asked. Scott shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. “What if he hurts her?” She asked again.   
“I’m sure she’ll be okay. Stiles wouldn’t hurt her.”   
“That isn’t Stiles, Scott.”   
“I know that, okay. But Deaton said, if anyone could bring him back, it would be Lydia. You heard her, she wanted us to stay here, just in case something happened. We can make a quick getaway.”  
“I still don’t like this.” She said.   
“I know, if we just-” Scott was cut off by his phone ringing. He grabbed the phone out of his pocket, and put it to his ear. Allison watched him intently. “Stiles? Is that really you?”   
Allison watched as Scott’s face relaxed and let out a relieved sigh. Scott’s face tensed again. “What’s happening?” She asked.   
“Okay, Stiles, we’re coming, just hold on. Tell me what happened. Stiles. No, What happened? Stiles! Stiles!” He hung the phone up and let out a cry of frustration.   
“Scott, what-?”   
“Pull the car up to the door as close as possible.” He yelled, running towards the building.   
Scott threw the door open, denting the wall as it hit it. He bolted up the stairs as fast as possible. The top of the stairs led to a hallway with 5 doors. “Oh of course.” Scott sighed. He inhaled sharply, trying to smell where they could be. He ran towards the second door on the left, and flung the door open. He skidded to a stop, taking in the sight before him. Stiles lay crumpled on the floor beside Lydia. 

____________________

Allison pulled the car up to the door as close as she could get it, she got out of the car, and opened the back seat door. Not knowing what to do, she got in the driver’s seat again, and waited.   
The warehouse door opened suddenly, Allison jumped at the noise, then turned to see Scott carrying Lydia, walking carefully, holding her like she would break at any moment.   
“Allison, sit in the back with her. She keeps choking on blood.” Scott said, as Allison crawled into the backseat. He gently placed Lydia down, her head lying in Allison’s lap. He ran to the passenger side and opened the door, he pushed the seat down as far as he could without it touching Lydia or Allison. “I have to get Stiles.” He said as he ran off again.  
Allison shakily felt for a pulse on Lydia. She could just barely make one out. “Come on Lydia. Come on.” Allison glanced at where the knife was stuck in her friend, the blood around it was bubbling slightly at every weak breath she took. She tilted Lydia’s head to the side as blood came out of her mouth. Allison carefully took off her own jacket, trying not to jostle Lydia as much as possible. She balled the jacket up, and held it against the wound, careful not to move the knife too much. Blood was already seeping down the side of the seat. Lydia's lips were beginning to lose color, Allison grabbed one of her hands and checked the fingertips, which were thankfully still pink. "Scott! Hurry!" She yelled hoping he would hear her.   
The door once again, swung open, and Scott ran out, carrying Stiles on his back like a fireman. He gently placed Stiles on the passenger seat, buckled him in, and ran to the other side, turned the key and slammed on the gas. The car lurched forward.   
The car ride to the main part of town seemed to take forever. “Scott go faster.” Allison hissed at him.   
“I don’t want to get pulled over.” He replied glancing back at Lydia.   
“Scott. If you don’t go faster, she will die.” Allison said spitefully. Scott reluctantly pressed on to the gas, he easily swerved between cars.   
Finally they pulled up to the ER entrance. Scott hopped out and ran to the passenger side door, opened it, unbuckled Stiles, and grabbed him, running towards the ER.   
He got inside, and immediately, all heads in the room turned. “We need help.” He pleaded. A nurse ran over with a wheelchair, and placed Stiles in the chair.  
“We’ll take care of him.” The nurse stated. “Can you tell us what ha-” But Scott was already running out the door.   
A few seconds later he was back, this time, Lydia was in his arms, Allison by his side, both covered in their fair share of Lydia’s blood.   
Within seconds, Lydia was on a gurney being wheeled away. Stiles was already gone. Scott and Allison were left to wait numbly in the waiting room.   
____________________

Stiles slowly opened his eyes, the light blinding him slightly, making him squint. He moved his hand up to rub his face. He was surprised by how difficult it was to move. His entire body felt as though he had been hit by a truck. He cried out slightly at his aching muscles. He saw someone move to his bedside. "Stiles? How are you?" A familiar voice asked.  
Stiles blinked quickly before his eyes went into focus. His dad was staring intently at him, hands gripping the bed rail worriedly. "Uh, good?" Stiles croaked, rubbing his eyes. His hands found an unfamiliar object on his face, he slid his fingers up the tube, and found it went into his nose and behind his ear.  
"It's a NG tube, or, uh, feeding tube." His dad said, "you'll only need it for a little while. You were severely malnourished, they tried to get you to eat, but you kept throwing up, so they're just easing you into it."   
"Oh." Was all Stiles could say.   
"Do you remember anything? Do you remember what happened to you?"   
"Uh." Stiles said, his voice cracking. "The- the Nogitsune..." He trailed off  
"Yeah." The Sheriff nodded.   
"I remember some stuff. Bits and pieces. And uh..." He started "... the dementia? Is that-?"   
"It was just a trick." His dad said  
Stiles let out a shaky breath. "I'm gonna be alright?" He asked with tears in his eyes.  
"You're going to be fine." He replied, leaning over the rails, grabbing his son into a hug. They held each other for a few moments. Stiles tensed suddenly. "Stiles, what is it? What's wrong?" He pulled away and saw a tear rolling down his cheek.   
"Dad. I-I stabbed Lydia, an'- and I didn't mean too."   
"No Stiles. You listen to me. You did not hurt her. That was not you, okay?" He said looking sternly at him. "Anything that happened is not your fault. Do you understand that?"   
"Is she okay?" Stiles asked. The Sheriff, ran his hands over his face. "Dad. Is she okay?" He asked again, his voice cracking on the last word.   
His dad sighed. "She's been in surgery for 2 hours, now. That's all I can tell you." Tears were now freely flowing, spilling down Stiles's face. "Stiles, Stiles, Stiles." He said pulling him into a hug once again. "It wasn't your fault. That wasn't you." Stiles fell back on the bed, sighing. His dad stood up straight. "I'm going to go get Scott and Allison, they refused to leave. So, I'll grab you kids some food and come back. Okay?"   
Stiles nodded and his dad left the room. Stiles wiped the tears away. "Please let Lydia be alright." He whispered to himself. "Please please please." He said carefully wiping his nose, as to not bother the feeding tube.   
There was a knock on the door, and it slowly opened. Scott's head poked through the opening. "Hey Stiles." Scott said, entering, followed by Allison, eyes puffy and red, mascara askew. Stiles noted their clothes stained red in places.   
Stiles nodded towards their clothing "Is that Lydia's-"   
"Yep." Scott said cutting him off.   
"My dad said she was in surgery. Do you guys know anything else?" He asked.  
"No, but, my mom got permission to be there for the surgery. She'll be fine Stiles." Scott said placing his hand on Stiles's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze.  
"Will everyone stop saying that. She could die tonight." He shouted forcefully, causing Allison to jump. "And that would be on me." He said, eyes welling up with tears again.   
"She's going to be fine-" Scott started again, but Stiles cut him off.   
"You don't know that!" He yelled back at him.  
"Shut up Stiles." Allison snapped. "She knew what she was getting into, and she did it to save you. So shut up and be grateful." Her face suddenly softened "Stiles, I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."   
No one spoke for some time. "So what else did I do?" Stiles asked.  
"Well first." Scott replied. "It wasn't you. Second. We don't need to talk about that right now. How do you feel?"   
"Pretty crappy." Stiles said.  
"Weird." Scott said half smiling. "I wonder why. It's not like you have a reason."   
Stiles smiled a little, then said "But really. What did I- the Nogitsune do?"   
"Stiles, we have you back, it doesn't matter what happened while you were possessed. If you really want, we can talk about it later. When you and Lydia are out of here." Scott replied.   
Stiles nodded slowly a few times. "Oh. Hey. Did you guys hear?" Both Scott and Allison shook their heads'. "I don't have Frontotemporal Dementia. It was just some sick trick the Nogitsune pulled. So, there's that."   
"Are you kidding? That's great news!" Scott said reveling in the fact that his best friend was no longer possessed and didn't have a terminal illness.   
____________________

Sheriff came back to the room with 3 teenagers dozing off while watching Finding Nemo. He placed the fast food on a shelf, and lightly shook Scott awake. "Why don't you and Allison go home and change? Maybe sleep for a bit. Stiles and Lydia will be here in the morning."   
"No." Came Scott's sleepy reply. "We don't want to leave until we know how Lydia is."   
The Sheriff sighed, "Alright fine, I brought you two some food." He said, gesturing to the bag.   
Soon everyone, besides Stiles, was eating, much to his behest. "Come on. Can't the guy who was possessed and malnourished get just one fry?" He pestered.   
"No way. We don't want to risk it. The doctors will give you food when they think you're ready." His dad rebutted.  
"Yeah, gross hospital food, that's not something that I am looking forward too." Stiles said, just as the door opened, and Melissa walked in. Everyone's head turned, the happy environment immediately lost.   
"She's alive." She said, and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "She lost a lot, and I mean a lot of blood. The lung failed to inflate after we sewed her up, so we had to do a posterolateral thoracotomy, the pulmonary laceration was larger than we anticipated. But..." She trailed off, realizing no one was following what she was talking about.   
"Can you tell us what happened in words we understand?" Scott asked.   
"Yeah, um, basically, her lung collapsed and her chest cavity was filling with blood and air, so we drained that, and sewed the wound shut, but, her lung failed to inflate, so we had to go in through the back, so we could have easier access, that is called a posterolateral thoracotomy. It's an incision that goes around your shoulder blade, basically. The cut on her lung was larger than we expected, definitely one that wouldn't heal on it's own, because, some do, but anyway, we sewed that up, and put in tubes that will continue to remove air and blood. She is going to have a rough recovery, but, if she holds strong these next couple of days, she'll be fine."   
"Can we see her?" Allison asked.   
"Are any of you feeling sick at all?" Scott's mom asked. "Because, right now, she is at a very high risk of getting pneumonia, which would kill her. No questions asked." She said seriously. They all shook their heads. "Alright then. You two." She said, pointing to Scott and Allison. "You guys need to shower, and change your clothes."   
"But mom, we don't-" Scott started.  
"I don't want to hear it." She answered.   
"Could we shower here and borrow some scrubs?" Allison asked. "Her mom is out of town, and we don't want her to wake up without support."   
Melissa sighed, "Alright. I'll find you guys some clean scrubs. But, go shower." she said as she opened the door to leave.  
____________________

Allison was showering in Stiles's room, and Scott was showering in the nurses quarters. Melissa came in and put a pair of scrubs on a chair next to the bathroom door. "Can you let Allison know the clothes are right there?" She asked Stiles.   
"Yeah, um, I was wondering if I could go visit Lydia now? If that's okay? Just for a second."   
"Of course you can." She answered, she walked out the door, grabbed a wheelchair close by and came back.   
"Thanks." Stiles said as she hooked his IV stand and NG tube bag onto the chair.   
"It's not a problem." She said smiling. "Now, let's get you up." She helped him into the chair, and wheeled him out of the room.   
Stiles nor Melissa said a word as they made the way to Lydia's room. Melissa opened the door, and pushed him to her bed side. "I'll come back in 5 minutes." She said walking out the door. Stiles nodded, all he could do was stare. She was more pale than when she had been attacked by Peter. A tube went into her mouth, helping her breathe, she had two IV lines going into her wrist, as well as blood bag.   
Stiles gently took her hand and kept mumbling "I'm sorry." While tears fell onto her blanket. "I wish I could take it all back. I-I" Suddenly it got very difficult for Stiles to breath, knowing Lydia was here because of something he did was too much to handle. He wheeled his chair to the door, and fumbled with the handle while trying to get gasps of air between the sobs. The door gently opened, and Melissa came in.   
"Stiles!" She said, kneeling beside his chair and closing the door. "Stiles, it's okay." She said calmly as she pulled him into her shoulder. She gently rocked him back and forth as he cried into her shoulder.   
"It's-it's all my fault." He strained.   
"No, okay, Stiles, you're a victim too. Okay?" She asked. "Look at me." Stiles looked up at her, his face quivering. "You are just as much, if not more, a victim. You need to remember that, you, Stiles, wouldn't choose to hurt Lydia. I don't think you would be capable of even thinking about it, okay?" She asked. Stiles nodded slightly. "Lydia wanted to help you, and she did, I think she had accepted that she could get hurt in the process. But you are important to her. You're important to all of us. It was a willing sacrifice, just like what you, Scott, and Allison did for us." Stiles breathing had become more steady, with an occasionally gasp. She smiled and stood up. "Let's take you back to your room. I think we'll wait and see Lydia tomorrow. You all need some sleep."   
____________________


End file.
